1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an occupant protection device, and more particularly, to an occupant protection device and control method thereof that protects an occupant during a vehicle emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An occupant protection device has been proposed that predicts a collision and protects an occupant by positioning the occupant in the appropriate posture by adjusting the reclining angle of a seat back of a vehicle seat when a collision has been predicted.
For example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2007-500650 (JP-A-2007-500650) describes technology that predicts a collision and operates an actuator for adjusting a seat at a second speed that is faster than a first speed for making a comfortable adjustment when a collision has been predicted.
Although the technology described in JP-A-2007-500650 adjusts the seat at a faster speed when a collision has been predicted, there still remains room for improvement with regard to reducing discomfort and annoyance to the occupant when a collision is predicted or avoided.